Betrayal of a Loved One
by Eijimi
Summary: On a S class mission the relationship tying the jounins of Team Gai is suddenly disrupted. Hidden feelings reach their climax as a hidden agenda forms within bitterness and hatred. NejiTen
1. Release

Disclaimer : Am not the owner of Naruto.

_On a S class mission the relationship tying the jounin of Team Gai is abruptly disrupted. Hidden feelings reach their climax as a hidden agenda forms within the depths of bitterness and hatred. Nejiten_

This story might reach around ten chapters. I love writing a lot. Anyway, I want to tanks everyone who has read and left a little message for me on my story, 'Serious Affections'! Read and Revie please and thank-you! (Story is rated T for any future violence, language, and just in case.) Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Betrayal of a Loved One

_Release_

_Neji…_ The sound of footsteps were heard in the darkness.

_Neji…_

"Where are you!?" He yelled exasperated in the dark. No answer came. "Can you hear me!" Still, nothing. An image of Tenten covered in blood on the forest floor flashed in his mind. Her eyes open, but lifeless and pale. "Tenten!!"

Neji darted up from his bed gasping for release from the nightmare. Everything around him was pitch black and the ticking of the clock's second hand resonated in his room. He took in air through his nose, his body trembling, and streams of sweat running down his neck.

"Ugh!" His head bent down lowly near his risen knee. He closed his eyes tightly trying to make the aching pain he felt within his chest, disappear. A deep breath was released from inside of him as the pain grew weaker, but not gone. His eyes looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Three-fourteen in the morning." Neji whispered to himself quietly. His hand formed into a fist as he threw the blanket off his body. In a few minutes he was dressed in his training clothes, a semi-loose fitting white shirt with black ninja pants and sandals.

The sun still wasn't out and Neji was training in the grounds a little separated from the rest of Konoha. It was pitch black only the stars shining in the indigo sky.

"Just like that night." Neji thought. His palm hit against the wooden stump with great force denting it in. "How?!" Two more blows with two more dents to the wood. "I was so blind!" Sixteen hits in total within a second. His eyebrows came together and his eyes became fierce. "It was all my fault!" One hundred and twenty-eight strikes and the wood cracked, little pieces flying out. "And now!" Another couple of blows and the wood was almost about to break. "You're dead!" One palm full of chakra visible to anyone was thrust at the stump finally causing it to break. Wood chips were flying everywhere.

Neji choked down a sob and dropped to his knees. He looked down at his hands as tears fell from his eyes landing on his pale skin. He couldn't take the immense pain he was feeling. It came to him every night after that mission. He hadn't had a full night's sleep and now he was letting it all out in loud sobs. Nothing he did could make him forget the guilt he carried with him.

"T-Tenten! I…I'm so…sorry." He said in-between his sobs.

No one would have believed that he had been sobbing so violently for anything or anyone. Everyone in the village thought he was incapable of showing such emotion. They were mistaken.


	2. Recollection

I just want to thank _Shikyo Yaiba_, _Sukiyuui-chan_, and _ElementChild of the Realm_ for their reviews. Even if I wrote that Tenten is dead. Don't worry this is still a NejiTen fanfic and I wouldn't post a story where one of the lovers disappears into oblivion if the story is about them. Well, with that please enjoy this second chapter!

* * *

Betrayal of a Loved One

_Recollection_

It had been a year since Tenten's death. She was declared K.I.A and her name written down on the blue stone in the forest as another statistic. Rock Lee and he were seventeen and Tenten sixteen.

Neji had been the leader of that mission with his two teammates as the party along with three servants of his Uncle Hiashi's. The objective was to kill a member of a clan that was the only one to posses a bloodline limit capable of bending time. It had been a simple kill. So, simple and yet the escape was the hardest moment in that mission.

"Hurry!" Neji demanded of his team. Their legs jumped from tree limb to tree limb speedily. The forest around them was completely dark and no moon in the sky. Tenten was lagging behind the group. Her left arm clutched a bleeding wound on the right side of her torso. Fresh blood trickled down her fingers. Tenten tried to keep up the best she could with her team focusing her gaze on Neji's backside.

"It would be suicide to fall behind." Tenten thought.

Following them closely was a group of dark figures. They carried the thought of revenge on their minds.

"Keep up, Tenten!" Neji urged her seriously. His words gave her the strength to push herself harder. She grabbed a roll of bandages from her pack and tightly wrapped it around the wound two times. Her face grimaced with pain.

"Neji! I'm going to throw a bomb to slow them down!" Both Lee and Neji glanced over at her giving her confirmation. She nodded and grabbed a large scroll she had hanging from her back and opened it in a swift motion, turning around at the same time. She stopped and made a series of hand signs with the chakra she had left. The blood she had on her fingers from her wound was spread across the surface of the scroll and she yelled out a jutsu. Suddenly, a large horde of a variety of weapons flew out each containing bomb tags. Tenten closed her scroll and leapt after the rest of the team. The shockwave of the explosion sent her body flying against the trunk of a tree hitting her injury in the process.

"Aagh!" She yelled out in pain and landed on the forest floor front first. Her yell was drowned out by the loud series of explosions.

Neji stopped and looked back to see if Tenten was still behind them. He couldn't see any sign of her.

"Neji-sama! We must make haste!" One of Hiashi's servants yelled. Rock Lee stopped and looked back at Neji

"What's wrong, Neji?" Lee asked.

"Tenten, she isn't behind us." He said seriously causing Lee to become worried.

"Tenten!" He called out.

Blood dripped down to the blades of grass from her mouth. Tenten tried to pick herself up from the floor, but her body was weak from the mass usage of chakra and her wound.

"Ugh…come on…Tenten…" Her arms trembled as they tried to support her weight. "Ah!" She screamed, blood oozing out of her wound. The pain was unbearable. She started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, her eyelids becoming heavy.

Neji turned on his Byakugan and searched the forest for any sign of Tenten. Suddenly, He saw five enemies approaching them at a fast rate.

"Great." He thought and turned to his team. "Enemy approaching." His statement made the three servants impatient, but all they could do was engage in combat.

The dark figures jumped out at them. Neji used his jyuken aiming for his opponent's chakra points. Lee killed one of the enemies while the three ninjas with them defeated the rest. Their battle still had not ended while another group of ninjas attacked them.

Tenten's body had sunk back down because of her feeble state.

"No, I can't give up!" She yelled in her mind. From behind her she could hear the crunching of footsteps approaching. "Come on get up!" Once again her arms moved to pick the rest of her body up from the floor. The footsteps stopped. Suddenly, Tenten felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head knocking her unconscious.

A man dressed in black ninja clothing with half of his face covered behind an armor mask piece, looked down at her. He faced towards the direction of Neji's team, then looked back down at the girl with rage in his eyes. He took out a small ninja sword from a sheath ready to stab Tenten.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled as he killed one of his opponents.

"Tenten, where are you?!" Neji proceeded in yelling. Hiashi's servants were trying to fight off their share of enemies.

"Neji-sama you are risking this mission!" Neji turned to look at them as his hand formed into a fist.

"We can't leave without her!" He spat at them.

The man stopped himself thinking about what to do instead. A grin formed under his mask as he took some of her blood and formed hand signs. He hit the ground with his left hand causing a puff of red smoke to rise. His eyes glittered with satisfaction.

Neji ran into the forest looking for his teammate with his Byakugan.

"There!" He had spotted her body lying near the base of a tree. He went up to her and checked her with the light of the fire to aid him. "She's injured." Neji stated. His partner with the other shinobi came running towards him. "Tenten can you hear me?" He asked shaking her shoulders a bit. There was no response. He frowned a little and checked her pulse quickly. "Please, God. Please." He begged in his thoughts. He held his breath and his heart skipped a beat.

There was no pulse.

"You found her!" Lee exclaimed happily, but his smile faded. Something in his heart gave him a strange feeling. "Neji?"

"She's…she's…" He hugged the kunoichi's lifeless body.

"W-what?! She's what, Neji!" Lee yelled feeling his throat tighten.

"She's dead!" He yelled hoarsely. The shinobi behind them grew awkward and shifted their feet. Lee's eyes grew wide tears welling up in his eyes.

"No…s-she can't be!" He bent down near her body and shook her shoulders. "Tenten, wake up!" His comrade yelled in his face.

"Stop it, Lee!" His eyes were severe looking at him.

"We have to get her back! M-maybe Tsunade-sama can help her!" Lee's hands were shaking as he removed her body from Neji's grasp and into his own arms. "Come on!" Neji's hands formed into fists.

"It's too late! Can't you see that, Lee?!" Neji's yelling made him freeze.

"I can't see how I respected you, Neji. You don't even have a heart." Lee's voice was low and penetrated into his soul. He ran off with the three other shinobi, who followed him in the direction of Konoha. Neji stood still, awe-struck by the comment. His head lowered and his face became void of emotion. He proceeded after the rest of the team.

* * *

Well, for those who aren't completely lazy please leave a revew, suggestions, comments, and constructive critiscism. Thank-you! 


	3. Song of Death

Disclaimer : Am not the owner of Naruto.

_On a S class mission the relationship tying the jounin of Team Gai is abruptly disrupted. Hidden feelings reach their climax as a hidden agenda forms within the depths of bitterness and hatred. Nejiten_

* * *

Betrayal of a Loved One

_Song of Death_

The group arrived in Konoha, running straight to the Hokage's tower. Lee was the first to barge into her office carrying Tenten's body in his arms.

"Tsunade-sama!" He yelled. Three small genin stood in front of her looking back at Lee curiously. Tsunade looked up at him annoyed and ready to yell, but her anger melted away as soon as she spotted Tenten. She immediately stood up and ran towards him.

"What happened!"

"She was injured and, and…Tsunade-sama please help her!" She felt for a pulse on her neck and soon after her expression became that of sadness. At that moment Neji solemnly walked in veering his gaze to the side knowing what the Hokage was going to say, having seen her face.

"Sorry, Lee-san, but Tenten is gone." She placed her hand on his shoulder as tears fell from his eyes.

"No! This can't be!" Lee sobbed. Neji felt a strong aching pain surge from his chest throughout his body. His chest tightened. "Tenten!" Lee yelled hugging her close to him.

The funeral was held days later. Everyone was struck with grief, but team Gai was the most stricken. The relationship between Rock Lee and Neji was awkward for some time because of Lee's comment towards his teammate. It took Lee a few weeks to be able to apologize to his friend. Even if no one blamed him Neji felt solely responsible for Tenten's death.

"If only I had stopped her. Paid more attention to her condition!" Neji cursed himself mentally.

He didn't take anymore missions as leader from Tsunade. He refused to.

His uncle and Hinata would try to see if he was okay, but he kept his distance and never showed how he felt.

Every morning he would visit Tenten's grave to be in the presence of what was left of her. He stood looking at her carved name for so long that it would appear like the whole day had passed, but only an hour whisked by.

On one of Neji's visits he spotted Kakashi slouching over the clear blue monument. He walked besides him gradually trying to ignore the fact the sensei was there. Both stood there next to each other in silence. Neji's hands formed into fists always remembering the death of his teammate and the alternate choices he could have made or the things he should have told her. The sensei peered at him from the corner of his single uncovered eye, sensing the distraught nature of the young man. Kakashi made as if he was going to leave, but stopped still looking ahead of him.

"Neji-kun, I…" He was suddenly interrupted.

"I don't need your words, Hatake Kakashi." Neji's voice was cold. Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped it making tears well up in the boy's eyes. With that the silver haired ninja disappeared.

And now, Neji, beneath the cloak of the moonless morning, was letting go of his emotions. Everything he had held back in that year released in the training grounds. He cried until his face was soaked. Her face appeared in his mind, smiling down at him with the determination she always wore.

Tenten had taken his heart with her making him the cold uncaring person he had been in the earlier years of his youth, but instead of hate there was the burning pain of anguish.

* * *

I am sooo sorry for the extremely long wait. You know just had to review and stuff. Plus, I just needed some serious time for myself. Anyway, I thank all my reviewers and their wonderful comments. Reviews and anything else you want to say are all welcome. (Tell me what you think! ) 


	4. Village of Silence

This chapter may seem like it's random, but trust me it's not.

* * *

_Village of Silence_

It was sunrise in the small Village of Silence. At this time the Ishikawa family was training outside in their garden. The sun was hitting their backs as they commenced their daily exercise. It lasted for two harsh hours.

"That was a great session." A young woman around seventeen said. She had short black hair and clear grey eyes.

"Yeah, it was." Another responded, the same age. She was drying her face and neck with a towel, her chestnut hair tied back in a ponytail. She smiled, her brown eyes shining and making her friend smile in return.

"You seem very upbeat today. What's the deal?" She asked.

"I get to see my older brother today!" Her friend looked at her surprised.

"You sure you can handle him? Everyone says he's…" She paused.

"I don't care." The girl sighed a little harshly. A small pause before she kept talking. "Can you believe that the only memory I have of him is a photograph?" She said in a low voice and with a little smile.

"What?! My last memory of him was when I saw him at the age of thirteen. I've never seen him since, but I can't believe that you can't even remember your own brother!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, the doctors say that from the trauma from a hit I sustained in one of my missions I'm unable to remember some things from my past." The girl's voice became quiet and sad.

"Oh….I forgot about that. I'm glad you remember me Yuuki!" Her friend smiled brightly and lay a hand on shoulder. She looked at her cousin and smiled in return. Yuuki put the towel into the hamper and smiled looking into the mirror at herself.

"But maybe when I see him I'll remember!" She glanced over at the girl. "What do you think, Michi-chan?"

"Anything's possible, Yuuki! Come let's get you dressed!" Michi grabbed her cousin's arm and tugged her towards the bath house beyond the small changing room.

"Oh, great." Yuuki whispered to herself displeased at what was to come.

After, a lukewarm bath both girls dressed into their morning kimonos.

"I hate dressing myself like some doll!" Yuuki complained and shifted around uncomfortably as she knelt in front of her cousin. Michi rolled her eyes as she took hold of her face and started brushing on the makeup.

"You gotta look pretty for your brother." She said distracted by trying to get the strokes nice and neat.

"Yeah. Don't put so much!" Yuuki yelled, seeing Michi reach down to get makeup too many times for her. She reached for a white cloth and rubbed some of the color off.

"You're hopeless!" Her cousin said, slumping her shoulders down in a defeated position. When both were done they headed towards the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Takehiko-sama, are you sure you want to see her now?" A young man with dark hair and fair skin bowed in front of another, twenty-two years old.

"Yes!" He said with a low serious tone and his posture straight. He had long indigo hair covering half of his face leaving an icy blue eye looking down at the man in front of him. "It's time." He grinned. "Katsu-kun, bring Yuuki-chan to me." The young man nodded and left the room leaving Takehiko alone in the fairly large room. He sighed, the grin disappearing and sadness shadowing his face.

Yuuki and Michi were on their way to Takehiko's room when Katsu stopped them. His face brightened matching the sunny summer morning around them.

"Yuuki-chan! I was just about to get you." Both girls smiled greatly at him.

"Cousin Katsu-kun, you've gotten stronger?" Michi asked teasingly, examining his physique. He blushed.

"Don't be foolish, Michi-chan, I haven't changed." Yuuki rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, can I see my brother?" She was beginning to get anxious. Katsu looked at her with a grimacing glare and nodded.

"Right! Come with me." Yuuki noticed, but didn't say anything. He walked ahead, Michi following behind. "Michi you can't come. Sorry." He glanced over at her grinning slyly. She stopped, frowning and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Baka!" He shook his head and continued.

Takehiko was looking out at the courtyard outside of his room in a daze when a knock made him look at his door. He straightened himself.

"Come in." His deep voice resonated. Katsu appeared with Yuuki behind him. Both sat in front of him and bowed. Takehiko motioned for Katsu to leave. "You can stop bowing." He directed towards the girl. She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry." Her eyes shifted down at the floor uncomfortably.

"Don't apologize." He bluntly said while he examined her face. "Barely any makeup, her hair and clothing messy, and some scratch marks from training." He thought to himself.

"Are you happy to see me?" He asked her. Her eyes quickly lit up and looked up at him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I thought you'd never ask to see me after a month of my return." He smiled faintly at her response.

"Clueless fool." He murmured. Yuuki had heard him and thought for a moment.

"Could he be so hard to deal with?" She pressed her lips together and tried to say something to make the air lighter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the garden or…" She was cut off.

"Train." He stated ending her sentence. She looked at him more delighted.

"That'd be great!" She smiled making him smile more than before, but still not a lot.

"Good. Get rid of those rags and go put on something decent." He waved his hand making her get up from the floor hurriedly, bowing as she left.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Yuuki was back with a plain gray shirt and black pants wearing sandals. Her chestnut hair tied back like before and all the makeup wiped off. Takehiko, himself was wearing something similar with his hair tied in a ponytail as well.

He stepped out into the courtyard located right outside the room. His sister positioned herself to fight. He did the same. Yuuki, becoming impatient, flung a right punch towards his face, but he blocked with his left arm and counterattacked with a right hook to her torso. She immediately blocked smiling at him. They pushed off each other a few away. Yuuki bent down and tried to kick his legs off the floor, but he jumped up and side kicked her in the face instead. The impact made her tumble off to the right. To regain control she rolled and stood up from the floor, but before she was able to straighten her beck completely she felt another strong blow to her stomach.

Air left her lungs and an aching sickening pain. Her back hit the dirt with a loud thump.

"Ugh…" Not even a second later her brother was on top of her with her two arms caught in his hands. They were trapped behind her back and she was unable to move.

Yuuki was defeated.

"That training you get doesn't work." He plainly said. Smoothly, he got off Yuuki and helped her up from the floor.

"Then you should teach me." His sister responded, straining somewhat from the blow to her stomach.

"Hmph." He looked away with his dull expression. They stepped into his room again. Seeing that he was not going to do anything else, she made her way to the door, but his voice stopped her.

"Come here the same time you go to train with the others and I'll teach you." Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"I will!" She left excitedly leaving him alone again. He stared at her a little baffled and then disappeared behind a sliding door at the back of the room.

* * *

AH! Okay. I'm really sorry for people who have so patiently waited for this story. I bet you guys weren't even waiting anyways because I haven't even posted in so long! I'm alive. Major writer's block. Don't you just hate those? Anyway, constructive ctritiscism always welcome. I've gotten my insperation back and hope to be posting the next chapter soon, like in one or two weeks. If you guys feel the need to rush me just PM me. I don't mind it at all. 


End file.
